


naughty fridays

by ShirayukiSayaka



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cat Ears, Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, idk anymore dude, kitten play, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirayukiSayaka/pseuds/ShirayukiSayaka
Summary: Daniel knew Seongwoo always had something in store from him every night on Friday.He just didn't think he could get any more creative than what he always planned.Oh how wrong was he to assume such thing.





	naughty fridays

Another Friday night, the usual time when people tend to unwind after a stressful week from work or life in general. For everyone else, it could be hanging out with friends or catching up on some television series left unfinished.

 

But for Daniel? It always varied. Depends on whatever Ong Seongwoo decides to have in store for him this time. It’s nothing bad, but it never failed to surprise the younger man. Seongwoo would go through lengths just to help him relax. He once brought Rooney and Peter all the way from Busan while Daniel was away to make sure he could take a break. But sometimes he would massage his shoulders the moment Daniel plopped down on the sofa or maybe even a box filled with jellies waiting on his bed.

 

Daniel never asked for any of it, but he loved how Seongwoo was just naturally caring. One of the main reasons why he fell in love because his hyung was always someone he could rely on and even Seongwoo could rely on him. They were each other’s pillar of support.

 

But when Daniel opened the door, he figured Seongwoo must have had something else planned for tonight. Something… out of the ordinary.

 

Seongwoo doesn’t greet him by the door like how he usually does.

 

Instead, he was greeted by their shared apartment shrouded in darkness. Nothing but the outline of their furniture being illuminated by the small flame of a lone candle that stood in the middle of their coffee table and the moonlight that seeped from the windows. It was there by the sofa when Daniel saw his boyfriend Ong Seongwoo clad in nothing but a silk robe with a glass of champagne in his hand.

 

But there was something about the silhouette that seemed alluring.

 

“Welcome home,” He simply said with a coy smile playing on his lips. The moonlight that highlighted his features reflected off what Daniel noticed were emerald green orbs. _Colored contact lenses,_ one of Daniel’s favorite accessories. As if that wasn’t enough, Seongwoo placed down his glass and stepped into the radius of the dim lights. The sight was enough to make Daniel’s breath hitch.

 

As always, Seongwoo looked like a walking statue of the Greek gods who decided to walk the earth. With every step he took, a small jingling sound echoed through the dark room. Daniel didn’t need to think where it came from. The ethereal-looking being that stood in front of him, draped in his silk ivory robe, was adorned with fake appendages at the top of his head.

 

Black cat ears, a thick bell collar wrapped around his neck, black arm warmers from the middle of his bicep up to half his palm, and what Daniel assumed were black thigh highs. Fucking hell, it looked damn hot on someone like Ong Seongwoo.

 

The younger man couldn’t help but reach out scratch by the ears, Seongwoo was more than relaxed as he leaned towards the touch and even purred as a response. “What a pretty kitty,” He unconsciously said but Seongwoo was more than pleased as he nuzzled into his neck with another purr, arms instantly clinging to his own.

 

“It’s already quite late, did you wait too long?” The latter shook his head while he rested his head on those broad shoulders. “Just let me change, yeah? I’d feel better in my track pants than slacks,” With a pout, Seongwoo let’s go and pounced and stretched in a very cat-like manner before he curled up on the sofa. All that while Daniel brisk walked his way towards their shared bedroom.

 

“Fuck,” He simply muttered to himself as he closed the door behind him, this was not what he had in mind when he thought Seongwoo might have something for him tonight. But he definitely wasn’t complaining, his boyfriend looked as hot as always anyway. Then again only he could look soft and sexy to Daniel.

 

Daniel doesn’t waste any more time as he changed into his usual Adidas pants with a random hoodie hanging by his bed frame. Before he could run out, an odd box-like device on Seongwoo’s nightstand caught his eye. It wasn’t anything strange, it was rather simple. Rectangular box with a knob. That was all there is to it. The blonde shrugged, he decided to pocket it anyway. Maybe he could ask Seongwoo about it later on… unless his hunch on what it could be was correct.

 

Seongwoo was right where Daniel left him, draped all over the sofa with the robe hung loosely by his shoulders. He must’ve been moving around a lot, Daniel thought to himself. While the ‘kitten’ was distracted by the random channel on the screen, Daniel plopped down beside him. Seongwoo smiled and crawled over to Daniel. The ‘feline’ nuzzled his stomach with a purr as he curled up with his head on Daniel’s lap.

 

“How was your day?” Daniel asked as he stroked Seongwoo’s cheek with the back of his hand, “T’was fine, still better when you’re here though,” He replied with a cheeky grin as he stretched in a way that reminded Daniel of his cats back in Busan.

 

“I even cleaned our room! Finally got a day off after all so I might as well make it productive!” He excitedly said as he sat up with a bounce, Daniel couldn’t help but chuckle at the adorable action accompanied by the jingle of his bell collar. “Good boy~” He cooed as he held the older man close to him, his head now rested on Daniel’s shoulder.

 

Daniel let his hand roam free, his fingers first combing through that soft mop of raven locks before it eventually drifted down to his neck. The blonde absentmindedly drew small circles with the pads of his fingers enough to make Seongwoo go lax with a contented sigh.

 

“You must’ve been tired,” He mumbled as his hands were now stroking the older man’s small waist, “You can rest for a bit, I’ll hold you,” He said, but Seongwoo squirming on his lap made him suggest otherwise, “Or do you prefer laying down?”

 

The smaller man let out a shaky breath before nodding in affirmation, “Y-Yeah, that would be better,” He said before he slipped down and laid stomach down as his head on Daniel’s lap using his own arms as a pillow. Meanwhile, Daniel’s hand continued to stroke by the other’s waist, hands dipping once in a while as it follows the gentle curve of his body.

 

When Seongwoo’s breathing got rhythmic and steady, Daniel’s hand eventually traveled downward. Fingers barely brushing Seongwoo’s bottom as he caressed the curve of his ass. Just as he was about to retract his hand, his first instinct was to stop when he felt something… rather odd.

 

Or rather, something furry.

 

Daniel looked down at Seongwoo who he assumed was asleep, eyes drifting down to his lower body clad in his silk robe. True enough, a strange shape protruded from the side. Daniel couldn’t help but reach out and squeezed it in his hand. It was soft and was most definitely a tail judging by the looks of it as he took out the end.

 

“Well, what do we have here?” He mumbled to himself as his hands followed the tail until his nails grazed the crack of Seongwoo’s ass. “Oh you sly kitten,” He said as he looked down when the body flinched. Seongwoo’s cheeks eventually flushed in embarrassment as Daniel came in contact with the origin of the tail. It was a buttplug, one buried deep inside of him for the past hours while Daniel was away.

 

“You planned this rather well, didn’t you?” He emphasized as he gave the buttplug a small push making Seongwoo whimper as a result. “The ears were already cute but this… screams something else” The husky tone sent shivers down his spine as Daniel lifted the end of the robe until his ass was exposed to the cool air.

 

“What a naughty kitty, I guess you couldn’t wait a little longer,” He said with a flick to the plug making Seongwoo flinch, hands now clasped onto Daniel’s thighs. The blonde took the plug into his own hands and slowly started thrusting it in and out of the now loose hole. “You even got the one with the long ends, you weren’t playing with this while I was gone were you?”

 

The ravenette doesn’t reply, cheeks flushed a deep red and teeth now biting his lower lip. “I’ll take that as a yes, you did. Did you miss me that much? Couldn’t wait another hour?” Daniel slipped a hand below him and pinched his nipple. The action made him moan as he abruptly sat up just as Daniel pushed back the plug into his ass.

 

“Easy now,” The blonde whispered as he pushed the plug further. “I’ll be the one to take care of you tonight,” He flicked another nipple as if to prove a point before taking it in his mouth, sucking the now-hardened nub while his other hand plays with the other one.

 

Daniel latched onto the exposed skin of the older man’s collarbone sucking on it hard until it left a mark of black and blue. For a moment, he leaned back and took in the sight of the man on his lap. The once neat silk robe was now barely tied in the middle, exposing a majority of Seongwoo’s chest while one side was barely hanging onto his shoulder.

 

The blonde fully untied the robe and slipped it off his shoulders leaving Seongwoo naked and exposed with his cat ears, tail, and beautiful thigh high clad legs now on full display. Though he has to admit, the cat accessories really suite him in a way that seemed cuter while the arm warmers and thigh highs looked sexy.

 

Daniel’s hands first cupped his cheek, eyes staring straight into Seongwoo’s green ones as he engaged in a gentle liplock. The ravenette wrapped his own arms around Daniel’s neck while Daniel’s hands slid down to his bottom, giving it a tight squeeze before massaging his ass. Seongwoo was the first to deepen the kiss. It slowly got sloppy and wet while Daniel’s hands pulled Seongwoo’s crotch closer to himself as he grinds down on their hardening erections.

 

Seongwoo mewled (almost sounding like a meow) when those large hands continued their conquest of mapping out every inch of his body. Hands massaging, groping, and caressing every bit of skin it can find until it hovered over his crotch. As quick as it came, the large palms wrapped itself without warning around Seongwoo’s cock and lazily pumped at the hardened length.

 

“Ah~” The feline dragged out a shaky moan as he pressed himself further not leaving even a centimeter apart. Daniel’s warmth radiated in waves making him feel warmer and hornier by the minute with each brush of skin against his.

 

“How eager,” Daniel commented, watching as Seongwoo started thrusting into his hand when he stopped his movements. But for some reason, he wanted to see his pretty kitten squirm. “Look at you being all needy for me, I didn’t think you missed me this much,” The blonde gave the cock a light squeeze and pressed his thumb down on the slit enough to make Seongwoo writhe in pleasure.

 

“P-Please…”

 

“Please, what?” He teased with another flick of the wrist that has Seongwoo arching his back. “You’ll need to tell me what you want,” Another flick and Seongwoo falls forward grabbing onto whatever he could for support. Of all things, his hand ended up on Daniel’s crotch and it has him other groaning in response.

 

Seongwoo takes advantage of it and rubs on the tent of his pants eliciting a low moan from the blonde-haired man. “Can I suck you off?” That alone was enough to make Daniel throw his head back on the couch. How could he ask that with such an innocent face? This little devil…

 

“As much as I want you to,” Daniel leaned close enough to breathe down his shoulder, “You’ll have to wait,” He said with another squeeze causing precum to dribble down his hand. But Seongwoo wasn’t having it, he wanted it now. Against Daniel’s orders, Seongwoo doesn’t stop his hand. Instead, he gives it a light squeeze and continued to massage the hardened member.

 

“S-Seongwoo!” He reprimanded with a light smack on his thigh but the older man is unfazed. Suddenly, Daniel is reminded of the small remote-like device. He might as well try if it was what he thought it would be. Daniel slipped his hand into his hoodie pocket and turned the knob once. In a matter of seconds, Seongwoo’s eyes widened like saucers and gripped onto Daniel’s shoulders. A faint buzz echoed through their close proximity, Daniel grinned at the reaction.

 

“You’re a really naughty kitty to disobey me like that,” He said as he took out the box-like device. “Looks like I’ll have to discipline you with this,” Daniel shrugged as he played with the device that it has the other moaning and squirming at the foreign feeling. Seongwoo buried his face in the crook of Daniel’s neck in hopes of muffling the lewd sounds spilling from his lips. Daniel decided to swallow the sounds as he turned his head to meet Seongwoo’s plump lips in a passionate kiss.

 

The room was enveloped in silence, nothing but smacking lips, throaty moans, and muffled vibrations bounced off the four walls of their shared apartment. Daniel continued to tease instantly going to the lowest setting when Seongwoo would brace for his orgasm and it leaves the older man frustrated.

 

“I―… I want to suck you off,” Seongwoo starts, eyes looking blown and clouded as he looked into Daniel’s own. “Hm, I don’t know if you’re worthy of it,” Daniel pretended to contemplate on the thought as he watched Seongwoo thrash on his lap when he left it on the highest setting.

 

“Ple-...ase,” For the last time, he sets it back to a low buzz when he felt Seongwoo’s muscles tense to prevent another orgasm (much to Seongwoo’s dismay). Daniel doesn’t fail to notice the small twitches of his hands. Although Seongwoo was staring at him intently with lust and want, he was visibly trying to hold himself back hoping that being a good boy would make Daniel change his mind.

 

“Alright,” the blonde simply said as he leaned back on the sofa and Seongwoo doesn’t waste any more time. The older man slid down the sofa in between Daniel’s legs hands fumbling on the other’s pants but it didn’t take him long to make Daniel’s cock spring free. His hand instantly wrapping around the base giving it a few experimental pumps as he lapped on the head making Daniel throw his head back on the sofa.

 

“Fuck, that’s good,” Daniel mumbled to himself as he tangles his hand in Seongwoo’s hair without messing up the cat ears perched on his head. Seongwoo looked like just how Daniel found him, sexy and alluring with the addition of his lips looking beautiful stretched around his cock and his long eyelashes fluttering above his cheekbones.

 

Seongwoo refamiliarized himself with Daniel’s size into his mind. His hands pumped by the base while his tongue swirled itself around the head making the young man thrust his hips once with a groan. Seongwoo doesn’t seem to mind, he forced his gag reflexes to relax to take in Daniel’s length with ease but his eyes couldn’t help but grow teary at the force hitting the back of his throat. If anything, he started to pump a little faster than how he first started.

 

It didn’t take long before Seongwoo wanted to take it further and started slurping, cheeks hollowing as if he was enjoying some delicacy. Daniel gasped, hands unconsciously tightening on Seongwoo’s scalp. The other man couldn’t help but groan at the treatment causing his throat to send vibrations along Daniel’s cock.

 

Daniel doesn’t know what prompted him to look down. But when he did, he instantly regretted it. His eyes come in contact with Seongwoo’s just as the older man licks the underside of his cock and takes in his entire length down his throat. Seongwoo gagged for being too eager to take all of it in but he eventually relaxed enough to thrust Daniel’s cock in and out of his own mouth. Daniel didn’t last long as he came in Seongwoo’s mouth while the other licks it all up making sure that he swallowed every last drop.

 

Seongwoo lapped up the head until Daniel’s gone soft and lax and climbed back on his lap. Although both males were tired, Seongwoo leaned in for another lazy kiss one that Daniel lazily returned as well. They were both kind of spent, bodies staying close together as they lethargically made out. But Seongwoo wasn’t satisfied, he wanted more.

 

“Please take me,” Seongwoo whispered into his ear when he leaned on one of his shoulders. “I want you. Right now,” He whimpered as his thigh-high clad legs wrapped around Daniel’s waist. “You’re pretty desperate tonight,” The other replied while Seongwoo brought one of Daniel’s hands to his face.

 

“I want to feel all of you while you aren’t busy, I’ve missed you too much my body almost forgot what it felt like,” With that, Daniel gave him one last peck before he hooked Seongwoo’s arms around his neck and hoisted him up with his hands on his ass. Daniel navigated them to the bedroom while he kept Seongwoo distracted with another firm press on his lips.

 

“Then I’ll gladly give what the little kitten wants,” Daniel breathed out just as he gently laid Seongwoo on the bed on his back. “I’ve missed you too,” The blonde once again captured those thin lips with his as his hands make their way up and down the older man’s torso. By now, Daniel has already mapped out his entire body. His insecurities, confident body parts, sensitive spots, and just what pushes him towards the edge.

 

Daniel pulled away and kissed his way down leaving a wet trail from his jaw down to his neck where he started biting and sucking all over to leave different hues of red and purple. Seongwoo clung to Daniel’s shoulder just as the blonde pressed his entire body down to grind down on each other’s crotch.

 

“Ah shit,” Seongwoo cursed as the multiple stimulations were enough to make his head spin. Daniel’s tongue did wonders to his skin while their grinding sent sparks all over his body as he could feel all his blood rush south. For a moment, Daniel left several more hickies all around the raven-haired male’s collar and nipped by his chest.

 

Daniel pulled back into a sitting position and pulled off his shirt and threw it aside while he reached for the lube bottle hidden at the bottom of his drawer. The younger man paused as he looked down at the ‘black cat’ that was spread out before him. Daniel placed his hand over the smooth stomach and slid it upwards until it reached the broad chest with a few marks here and there.

 

Out of curiosity, Daniel takes in one nipple in between his fingers and fiddled with it. Twisting, pinching, and pulling at the now hardened nub while his mouth dove down and bit down at the other nipple. Seongwoo gasped, back arching beautifully towards Daniel’s mouth as he squirmed at the excessive attention towards his nipples.

 

“S-Stop being a tease…!” He whined as he grasped at Daniel’s bicep to sit up on his lap while the other pecked at the pout along Seongwoo’s lips, “Patience,” He simply said as he lubed up his fingers and removed the vibrating buttplug before he massaged the rim of Seongwoo’s hole. “Ready?” The older man merely nodded and even dared to push himself down against the fingers that has Daniel chuckling.

 

“So eager,” Is all he says before he pushed in one finger deep enough to brush against his prostate. Seongwoo dragged out a moan and once again held Daniel close as he wrapped his arms around his neck for support. It didn’t take long until Daniel inserted the second finger keeping the older man wanting more as Daniel thrust in and out with the slowest pace possible. The third and the fourth fingers soon followed until Daniel was now thrusting his fingers in and out of his hole in a fast-paced rhythm.

 

Daniel stopped to take a small break with his fingers still buried deep within the other’s walls. Much to his surprise, Seongwoo held onto his shoulders and pulled himself up until only the tips of his fingers remained before he slammed himself down onto the hand. Daniel watched as the ‘kitten’ continued to fuck himself with his fingers, his bell choker rung with every push towards his hand and somehow it makes the now messed up man look adorable and sexy all at once.

 

The blonde thrust his fingers deep and brushed his fingers against the prostate for one last time before he finally pulled out and started unbuckling his belt. “Get on all fours,” Was the simple command and Seongwoo instantly obliged as he got on his hands and knees with his ass raised. Daniel took a moment to admire the view, hands caressing the soft skin and giving it a smack enough to make it turn red.

 

“Stay still and whatever you do, don’t look back,” Daniel said with another smack before reaching down the bottom drawer to take out something else. But Seongwoo wasn't always obedient. Just as he thought, the other boy tried to peek so Daniel gave him another smack as a warning and it was enough to make him squirm. "Now you're really pushing it," The blonde man picked up his tie from the floor with a smirk. If he was going to be disobedient, then he'll have to be disciplined. Without any warning, Daniel wrapped the tie over Seongwoo's eyes and swiftly tied it at the back. Yet Seongwoo couldn't help but whine and even tried to shake it off even though he knew it was a useless attempt. Once he was sure Seongwoo stayed still, Daniel moved around to make it look like he was removing his pants when he was actually slicking up one of the dildos they had.

 

Daniel placed the lube back on the nightstand and glanced back at Seongwoo’s loose hole waiting to be filled and at the slicked up dildo in his hand, “Ready?” He asked and Seongwoo eagerly nodded, toes curling in anticipation. The blonde chuckled at the action and aligned the dildo to Seongwoo’s hole before plunging the whole thing in one go.

 

Seongwoo gasped at the sudden intrusion and clenched his fists on the sheets. But the cock felt a little cold and fake it has him whining at the male behind him. “I-I want you…” He tried to say as Daniel repeatedly thrusts the dildo in and out of his hole. “You disobeyed me earlier, didn’t you?” He emphasized with another deep thrust towards his prostate making Seongwoo bury his face on the pillow to muffle his moan.

 

“So this is your punishment,”

 

Daniel quickened the pace, squelching noises and moans bouncing off the walls as the dildo digs deep into Seongwoo’s ass with different speeds ranging from slow and sensual to hard and fast. Daniel kept him on edge denying him of his orgasm every single time. No doubt, Seongwoo was going to go crazy if this kept going as his arms finally gave in causing him to bury his face in the sheets while Daniel held up his hips.

 

“N-Nielie― Mh! Please..” Seongwoo tried to say in between labored breaths and gasps and Daniel just lets out a shaky breath, he always loved the sound of his name on his boyfriend’s lips when they’re in the middle of a heated session. “I w― Ngh… want you inside me…” He managed to voice out but Daniel continues to thrust the dildo at a slow pace as he tapped a finger on his chin.

 

“Hm, I dunno… You’ve been a naughty kitty today”

 

“I’ll be good!” The other practically yelped in response as Daniel flicked on his hardened nubs, “Will you really?” Seongwoo nodded and tried to beg with the string of _please_ spilling from his lips as his hands desperately hold onto the sheets. His orgasm has been delayed for numerous times his hard-on was starting to hurt and he couldn’t take it any longer. Daniel must’ve sensed the desperation because he pushed in the dildo deep into his hole for one last time before he pulled it out completely.

 

“Prove it,” The blonde took a moment to watch the now loose hole clenching on nothing but air as the emptiness becomes a foreign feeling to him. But Daniel has yet to move. He merely continued to watch the ‘kitten’ squirm under his stare as he sought for friction from the sheets. Though he has to admit, the view looked hot.

 

Daniel could tell Seongwoo wanted to finish himself off but he just promised to be a good boy. If he were to touch himself, then he might get into more trouble so he settled for seeking friction. Seongwoo could no longer wait, his erection was getting more painful by the minute and Daniel doesn’t look like he’d make a move anytime soon.

 

Out of desperation, Seongwoo reached behind him and held his buttcheeks apart giving the blonde a clear view of his gaping hole. “Fuck me, pound me, wreck me, I just want you, please,” It was Daniel’s turn to groan at the lewd sight. Seongwoo willingly offering himself like that was all it took for Daniel to tug his pants off and smear lube all over his cock.

 

“Oh you’ve definitely done it now,” Daniel mumbled while he pumped his cock and aligned himself to Seongwoo’s hole, “Might want to brace yourself,” Was all he said before he shoved his cock straight into his ass with much power it made Seongwoo lurch forward with a yelp. Daniel paused after he went all the way in once again committing the sight to his memory. But just to be safe, he bent forward enough to whisper into Seongwoo’s ear.

 

“Tell me when it’s too much, okay?” He gently whispered along with a small scratch by Seongwoo’s ears when the other nodded in response. Daniel left another peck on his shoulder blade before he started pounding into him relentlessly with his hands braced on the headboard for support. Seongwoo started to fall apart, all kinds of sounds spilled from his lips as his ring muscles are stretched to its limits.

 

“You like that? Like it when I pound into you like you’re some cock slut?” Seongwoo bit his lip at that, Daniel only kept going, “Just look at you, do you even notice yourself fucking yourself against me when I stop?” He did, he has been so desperate for release he’s been pushing himself back to meet Daniel’s hips midway to get him deep inside his hole.

 

Daniel flipped him to make him lay down on his side and hooked one leg on his shoulder before he resumed his thrusts. Seongwoo’s moans grew louder as the new angle made him feel more since Daniel reached deeper into him with the same speed. Yet, he could no longer push himself back against him and could only feel as Daniel continuously fucked into him.

 

“I’m g-gonna―!” Before Seongwoo could even finish, Daniel readjusts for the last time and pulled him up to lean his back on the headboard. The blonde held the ravenette by the back of his knees and kept them raised before he continued his strong thrusts into him.

 

After a few more thrusts, Seongwoo finally came untouched all over their stomachs. Daniel continued to pound into him with just as much fervor and wanted nothing more but to reach his own orgasm. His thrusts stuttered as his release came close until he eventually came into the older man with the excess trickling out of Seongwoo’s hole.

 

Daniel kept his grip on the headboard to prevent himself from falling on top of the man beneath him. Gently, he untied the tie and was met with the sight of Seongwoo's entire sensual and sensitive states. Eyes blown and half-lidded, hair tousled in different directions, cat ears slightly askew, cum and sweat dribbling down his body, and his legs left wide open where he could visibly see where his cock meets his hole.

 

Other than that, there was just something about the collar that triggered Daniel to tug at it after he saw what looked like a hook by the front of Seongwoo’s collar. Maybe he could use a leash next time, he mused when his fingers grazed the thick collar. Nothing was more alluring than the wrecked-looking man that laid beneath him. Daniel slowly pulled out eliciting a small whine from Seongwoo’s lips which he swallowed in a gentle kiss as he held his cheek in his hand.

 

Daniel held him as if they didn’t just have sex that involved a bit of roleplay but instead, he held him like he was made of glass. He held him in a way he felt like he was the most precious thing in the world to be handled with such care. When Daniel pulled back, he pushed the locks of hair falling over Seongwoo’s eyes and gives one last peck to his triangular constellation.

 

“You don’t always have to do this, you know” He mumbled as he reached for the tissue roll by his nightstand and proceeded to clean up Seongwoo and himself, “I always want to make sure you’re happy and relaxed when you get home” Seongwoo replied in a voice heavily laced by exhaustion but Daniel just found it cute how he could barely open his eyes now.

 

“You can do that just by being you,” Daniel said while he removed the black cat ears and choker and leaned back to admire the man. As expected, nothing beats Ong Seongwoo being himself no matter how much he dressed himself up. Daniel treated him with utmost care, Seongwoo was visibly exhausted after all. Daniel carried him to the shower and sat him down on a stool they had in the shower but Seongwoo couldn't help but wince. "Sorry, you okay?" He said as he held Seongwoo's cheek in his hand with his thumb brushing against his three-point birthmark. Albeit sleepy and exhausted, Seongwoo smiled and leaned into the touch. "Yeah, I'm fine" Daniel hummed and stroked his cheek a bit more before finally letting go.

 

Daniel proceeded to turn the shower head on and soaked Seongwoo all over. He even washed his hair for him and gave a few massages onto his head to make sure Seongwoo didn’t have to do much but relax. He was a bit rougher than usual earlier so he wanted to make it up to him by treating him like the best. After dressing him in one of his shirts (oversized in Seongwoo’s case), Daniel helped him up to the bed and gently laid him down. Once Seongwoo was now settled and curled up into a ball, Daniel laid down beside him and played with the damp raven locks coaxing him to sleep.

 

“Sorry if I was a little too hard on you today,” He whispered but Seongwoo shook his head as he scooted closer until his head was pressed against Daniel’s chest. “Dun worry, em fine” He sleepily mumbled as he draped an arm over Daniel’s waist to cling onto him like a koala.

 

Daniel found it cute though and ran his hand through his hair and Seongwoo almost purred at the sensation. “At this rate, you might just live up to that role and I wouldn’t be able to tell the difference!”

 

Seongwoo giggled and pretended to curl up like how Rooney usually would with his hands in front of him playfully scratching on Daniel’s chest,

 

“Meow~” Daniel chuckled and snuggled the smaller man closer to himself.

 

“You’ll always be the best kitty,”

 

**Author's Note:**

> : - )
> 
> #ongnielweek_day2


End file.
